


I'll Follow You

by Harbinger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, SHIELD and Fury are kinda assholes, Threats, a pissed off Loki, brief domestic fluff, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger/pseuds/Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he'd see her again, after the Fall, but Loki finds his wife on Midgard. For a while, they live together peacefully until one afternoon, while she is out shopping, SHIELD kidnaps her to use against Loki. This can only end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of writing SHIELD kidnapping Sigyn to use against Loki for a while now and decided to write it. It's essentially a gift for my two wonderful Sigyns on tumblr and Sigyn is left pretty much undescribed so as to let them see their own FC for her. This will be a multi-chapter, though probably no more than 3 chapters. I can now be found at deadatmyfeet.tumblr.com. Comments welcome, no characters are mine. Only beta'd by me, all mistakes are mine.

Sigyn nuzzled his neck softly and Loki shivered pleasantly, slitting open one venomous eye of brightest green and rolling it in its socket until he caught sight of her. She had not yet redressed, had only pulled the sheet up to her, though it hung appealingly off from her shoulder and revealed enough of the swell of one pale breast that Loki felt interest stir briefly. All the same, the night of sex had tired them both and neither seemed all too willing as of yet to move from the warm comfort of their bed.

"I need to go shop," Sigyn murmured to his jugular vein and Loki hummed, nodding some. Yet it did not stop the hand that slipped beneath the sheet and between her legs; Sigyn made no move to stop him either.

An hour later, Sigyn finally pushed back from him, laughing a bit. "Loki, stop, I need to go to the store, we're out of food," she muttered, poking his stomach.

Loki smirked some but nodded, stretching out lazily. "Fine, go on, then. Pick me up something sweet on the way back?"

Sigyn smiled, leaning down to give him a long, lazy kiss where he tasted himself on her tongue from the recent orgasm. "I shall," she agreed before standing.

Loki watched her dress with a hooded, hungry expression. In the two years it had been since they had found one another, they had settled well into the personas that they used on Midgard. It had been easy, really, to construct his wife a false identity and according to everything, Loki himself did not exist. He only ever really emerged from their high-end apartment to give SHIELD all manner of hel.

Once she left, the god rolled over briefly to let himself rest for a time longer before finally rising. Showering, Loki mused that he had been far more fortunate than he should have been, finding Sigyn here on Midgard. She had been a boon in such a terrible time, calming him and more or less permitting him to continue playing with SHIELD while convincing him from placing a killing blow.

She'd always had that effect on him, really.

Dressed in loose slacks, with no shirt or socks, Loki prowled somewhat aimlessly around the apartment until finally he settled on the couch. Mischief and magic coursed low in his veins, mild for the time being but he had been considering slipping out and causing some midnight mayhem later that night. For now, he toyed with a game on his (stolen) Starkphone, humming tunelessly beneath his breath.

Some time later, the cell rung in his hand and he smiled upon seeing Sigyn was calling him. Accepting the call, Loki placed it to his ear, "Yes, Sig?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Laufeyson," came Director Fury's voice.

Loki froze, instantaneous potent rage spilling through his skin and sending molten lava into his veins. He drew in a slow, deliberate breath, magic seething at the hand not holding the phone. "Director Fury," he purred, voice caked with loathing. "I suppose there is a very, very good reason why you've called me from my wife's phone?"

"We have her. I think you already know that. If you want her alive and unharmed, you will come meet us." The man gave Loki an address. "You have an hour to be there, unarmed, or we kill her. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Loki whispered, forming each syllable with a precise rage that made even Director Fury shiver a bit. The god hung up, set the phone aside and let his magic seep from beneath his skin. It pooled around him in a visible fog of emerald and pale jade, seething and writhing as though a living entity and it very nearly was.

For ten solid minutes, he sat there, concentrating very hard on not simply latching onto their location and cutting through them all until he had his wife back. Instead, Loki slowly stood, the rigidity of his musculature making his shoulders shake slightly. A single thought had his armor forming around him, though he did not use the full, battle-ready armor. He was meant, after all, to go there in peace.

Loki allowed another five minutes before his patience ran out and he wrapped his magic around himself. The apartment vanished and the abandoned, dilapidated warehouse formed around him. The god looked around carefully as two dozen or more SHIELD agents stepped forward, all aiming various weapons at him. Smirking some, Loki kept his hands down, as they all knew from experience that him raising his hands meant nothing good.

Agent Hill, Director Fury, and Sigyn stood together and slowly the god pivoted to face them. He kept his visage utterly expressionless, voice a monotone when it emitted from his throat. "Sigyn, are you well?"

Sigyn did not seem injured, though she stood stiffly, with Hill holding her arm cruelly in one hand. She stared at Loki evenly, nodding. "I'm fine, Loki," she whispered, lowering her gaze a bit, abashed.

Loki's frigid gaze slid to the human director, mouth curling into an absolutely mirthless smile that did not reach his eyes. "Congratulations, you managed to get me here, under methods so cruel even I at my worst would not use them," he stated, the last bit a lie. Loki spread his hands, smiling that dead smile still. "So, what are your terms?"

"No terms," Fury said simply.

Hill put a gun to Sigyn's temple and Loki's nostrils flared on an inhale.

Fury's smile turned as cold and dead as Loki's was. "On your knees. Hands on your head. Or we paint the walls with her brain."

The Trickster's jaws came together audibly and ground slowly; every agent flinched at the sight of the magic roiling out of his hands. "You will pay for this," he sibilated in the softest whisper, a serpentine hiss of purest rage. "You hurt her, if I find a single bruise on her, Fury, I swear by all the Nine, I will burn you and yours to the ground and dance in your ashes."

All the same, the furious Chaos god sunk down to his knees, placing his hands on his head and staring up with rage painted across his handsome features. Several nervous SHIELD agents ran forward, placing heavy manacles upon his wrists that immediately bound his magic down where he could not reach it. Loki's eyes never once wavered from Sigyn, even as another agents came forward with a muzzle. The god parted his mouth obediently, allowing the man to slip it onto him and to reach beneath his dark hair and attach it there. It was a solid, heavy weight on his mouth but Loki showed no signs of worry at it.

He did, however, utter a terrible growl, low in his throat, when they slipped a blindfold over Sigyn's face. Fury's smile was merciless, unrepentant, "We can't have either of you know where we're taking you."

Loki's crystalline emeralds became mere slits of rage when Fury himself slipped a heavy black piece of silk around Loki's eyes, concealing his vision. The god then found himself being dragged roughly to his feet, one large hand gripping his upper arm. And then he felt the strangest prick of something at his neck and a moment later, consciousness escaped him.


End file.
